Out of Place
by PyschoPyro
Summary: Samantha a young girl living in 2010 travels back in time to 1885 London England. Her over protective and violent friend Alice finds out, pursues, and quite the story unfolds when she discovers Samantha living at 221b Baker Street. REVIEW!
1. Discombobulate

**Ok, so I've read over my story and realized I didn't like it. It was too Mary-Sueish and I know I can do better. So I present to you Chapter 1 of my rewrite :)**

**Sorry to anyone who like my old story but I think this one will be better. The initial plot is still there kind of, I've just improved it. Please Review and tell me what you think. :)**

**Don't Own Holmes...But I do own Alicia and Samantha :P**

**

* * *

  
**

New York, New York-Present Day

There was no other way to describe it, it was soul touching. Alicia's soft heeled shoes clicked idly on the wet pavement as she navigated the long winding and well lit street that was Broadway. She twirled half heartedly in a circle like a scene out of _Dancing in the Rain _only because she deemed the clichéd move appropriate to her mood. However, that quickly changed when **he **came into view. A dark cloaked man stood outside the entrance to her apartment building, hunched over slightly, lighting a cigarette. Alicia frowned, knowing he was unavoidable, she had been hoping that the man wouldn't show, that his pathetic attempts at inventions and improving the world were just that, pathetic attempts. Alicia approached the shady figure slowly, her fingers crossed at her side, hoping that he was here to deliver words of failure. She was standing beside him now, scowling. He straightened, gazed in her direction and pushed his hat out of his eyes revealing a large toothy grin.

"Good evening Alice!" He bounced cheerfully, all previous hints at a dark and shady personality vanished like a rotten strawberry in a jam concoction. Oh, Alicia knew he was still putrid it was just hidden amidst his façade of good. This man was poisoning her friend's mind, filling it with thoughts of time travel and adventure. Something she wanted no part of, yet she was bound to the situation in more than one way.

"Uncle Charlie." She acknowledged his presence by spitting the words out, unlocking the building's door and stepping inside. To her dismay, he followed her, grin still present on his face. This couldn't be the horrible news she had been hoping for.

"You will be elated to know, I have finished my little project." He started, trailing behind her as she pressed the up button on the elevator and stepped in. The door closed behind her and for a split second Alice wondered if anyone would notice a tiny dead man hanging from the ceiling of the elevator. She smiled slightly at the pleasing thought of her uncle dead and out of her life, but he took it the wrong way.

"Ah, I knew you'd be excited!" He clapped his hands, grin widening and pointed at her smile which dropped almost instantly.

The door dinged open.

"I want no part of your, _'experiments'_ Uncle." She swiftly exited the metal box, making her way down the hall and hoping he would for once in his life take a hint and leave her be. If her friend caught wind of his supposed accomplishment, there would be no way to avoid the inevitable danger and waste of time the two of them would be plunged into.

"They are not _'experiments'_." He huffed, mocking her tone of voice, "They are **projects**." He paused, standing behind her as she reached her apartment door. "And this one is magnificent." He added, eyes sparkling with what Alicia could only deem as insanity.

"You're a Quack!" She stated firmly and rather loudly, before slamming the door in his face.

"So I've been told." Alice heard him say through the door. She quickly locked it as well as bolted it shut before stepping back and glaring daggers at the wooden entrance.

"Who was that?" A soft voice whispered sleepily from behind her. Alicia spun around and noticed Samantha, her roommate and best friend standing in the doorway to her bedroom.

"No one." she stated firmly, throwing her coat on a nearby chair and kicking off her heels into the small closet.

"If it was no one then how come you're so riled up?" Samantha questioned her voice was still heavy with sleep. Had she woke her when she slammed the door? Or yelled in the hallway? Alice instantly felt guilty and the thought occurred to her that perhaps she had disturbed the neighbors as well. She swallowed hard at this possibility; the neighbors were not friendly people. Then again, maybe for once in her life Alice would get lucky and the tiger of a woman next door would burst out into the hallway any minute and tear her insane uncle to shreds.

Alicia sighed, throwing herself on the couch nearby, it was late, and she'd been performing all day.

"Samantha, why do you listen to him?"

"Who?" Samantha replied sitting beside her friend, her long blonde hair was messy from sleeping and this caused Alice to smirk, her friend looked like an abused china doll, but it was cute.

"Charlie." she answered, her smirk fading and tone dripping with venom.

"I don't see why you hate him so much!" Samantha was clearly defensive about the topic, "He is a nice man-"

"-He's a lunatic Sammy!" Alice cut her off and sat up, fixing her friend with a furious glare. To which Samantha mirrored, though rather poorly. Alicia's expression softened and she sighed, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Samantha listen, he thinks he can bend time and space. That's_ not _normal."

Samantha huffed, "He's a scientist."

"No," Alicia corrected her, "He's an ex-professor and do you know why they kicked him out of the school?" Samantha nodded as if she'd heard the story thousands of times.

"He was experimenting on students." Samantha finished, voice dripping with annoyance.

"Exactly," Alice smiled and leaned back, pleased with herself. "He is a crazy man, and I do not want you talking with him anymore." Samantha pouted.

"Fine."

Alice leaned forward again, her violet eyes challenging Samantha's resolve.

"Promise it."

"I promise." The blonde girl replied, rolling her eyes.

"Seriously Samantha, promise me." Alice stated firmly.

"I promise." Samantha said again, firmly.

"Promise."

"I promise!" Her tone was annoyed now and Alicia stood, giving off the strong aura of accomplishment.

"That's three times you promised," She grinned down at her friend, pulling her to her feet and giving her a gentle push back in the direction of her bedroom. "You can't break it now."

Samantha sighed and once again rolled her eyes at her friend. Though Alice didn't notice this time because she was facing Samantha's back.

"Goodnight Ali." Samantha called sleepily from her bedroom seconds later. Alicia checked the peephole in the front door for any signs of her uncle, satisfied with seeing nothing. She approached her own room across the hall.

"G'night Sammy."

Alicia sighed and collapsed onto her bed after getting settled into her favorite cotton pajamas that Samantha had given her for her birthday last year. They were a dull pink and had various images of the Pink Panther placed randomly on the pant legs. The pajamas were by Samantha's standards, the exact opposite of Alicia, so she'd bought them as a joke. She had to admit she wasn't fond of the pink pattern, but they were comfy, and since comfort is a necessity in her life, the pajamas were deemed Alicia's favorite.

"Goodnight me." She spoke out loud to herself, smirking slightly before popping 3 large sleeping pills. If there was one thing Alice adored about the modern age it was medication. The room quickly blurred and her mind fogged over. The last thoughts to run through her head however, were hate-filled images of her demented uncle. Alicia fell asleep with a scowl plastered on her face.

* * *

"Wake up Ali you're drooling again!" A loud playful voice awoke Alice from her deep and peaceful slumber.

"Mmm-dun-care..." She swatted at her friend and turned over so that she was facing the other way. Samantha crawled on top of Alice and poked her face repeatedly.

"Ali Ali Ali Ali!" She was singing and grinning. Alicia groaned there was only so much she could block out. Slowly as the chant became more annoying, she tensed, frustration towards the young blonde sitting on her and disturbing her comfortable sleep growing.

"Ali Ali Ali Allliiii-"

"God what are you twelve!" Alice suddenly shot up without warning, shouting at her friend who tumbled back off the bed in surprise. Samantha hit the ground with a loud _'oof_.' Alice cringed slightly when she heard the giggle coming from below the end of her bed. "Sometimes, I wonder if I attract crazies." She groaned, rolling out of bed and sulked her way sleepily in to the kitchen.

"I taped Glee for you." Samantha's tone had gone from annoying playmate back to her normal voice as she followed Alice into the kitchen.

"Thanks Sammy," Alice smiled at her friend and poured herself some coffee. "You gunna come see the show tonight?" She added hopefully, despite knowing the answer. Samantha worked two jobs; she was an assistant vet down the street for half of the day and a tailor at the sewing depot for the other half. By the time her day as done, Alice knew the young blonde was always exhausted and headed straight to bed. While Alicia on the other hand, slept in late and hung out all day, only working nights at the theatre.

"Sorry Ali." Samantha sounded guilty and sipped her coffee.

"That's ok, it's playing all month." Alice gave her friend a cheerful smile before heading back into her room to change.

Samantha was in the shower by the time Alicia reemerged from the room, sporting a black pair of shorts, runners and fitted t-shirt with Dr. McCoy's face on it saying, _'Are you out of your Vulcan mind?!'_. It was also, a birthday present from Samantha.

Come to think of it, Samantha bought her a lot of things. She paid more than half of the rent, worked twice as hard as Alice and bought her gifts. Not to mention she paid for the satellite. However, as hard as Alice thought, she couldn't recall Samantha ever buying herself items that weren't necessities. She frowned thoughtfully, trying to recall if her friend had, while pushing the door open to the apartment building.

Her frown deepened when she noticed a familiar red headed uncle sleeping on the bench by the front door. Alicia rolled her eyes and scowled, she kicked the bench hard and he jumped awake with a start.

"Ah! Oh, good morning Alice."He gave her that toothy grin that made her sick and Alice glared back at him, liking the height advantage his sitting position was giving her.

"I thought I told you to piss off." She stated flatly. He continued to grin, unfazed.

"Of course, of course right away." Despite his words he stayed where he was. Alice growled, turning away sharply and started jogging. She couldn't deal with him right now, he'd still be there when she got back so she'd kick him around then.

Alice's run was peaceful for the most part. She jogged all the way to the gym, her IPod blasting jazzy show tunes and various songs from Glee. She couldn't help being a theatre and musical geek; it was how she grew up. She had been working on Broadway for as long as she could remember, her first job was to dress up and hand out pamphlets before each show at the Gershwin theatre. Now, she'd moved up in the charts, the large poster of herself and three of her fellow cast mates on display in Times Square was proof of that.

* * *

"Here's the form for the tournament." The middle-aged man handed Alice a pink slip of paper, she took it grinning. The man was tall, extremely fit, with dark eyes and dark hair that was graying in some places.

"Thank you Sensei." She replied, bowing as she exited the dojo from the afternoon class. It had been kickboxing instead of Karate, but her Sensei still taught the class, so instead of calling him John like everyone else did, she still referred to him as her teacher, and bowed out of the room as a habit.

"I thought Sam told you not to be in the tournament?" Another man, this one younger spoke up while tying his shoelace on a nearby bench. Alice finished chugging her Gatorade before replying with a smirk.

"I can handle it."

"I thought you had medical issues?" He raised his eyebrow and Alice punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"I resent that." She stuck her tongue out and started jogging on the spot before making her way towards the door. The young man followed her, a playful smirk on his face. He punched her back.

"How can you be so energetic all the time?" He asked.

"If I'm not active, my energy comes out in other ways." She shot him an icy glare and watched as he shrunk back afraid for a moment. Alice grinned and he realized she was joking, smiling back.

"Oh, we wouldn't want that."

"Of course you wouldn't." She smirked giving him a half wave before taking off back down the street towards her apartment.

There were two things that struck Alicia as odd when she returned. For one, Charlie wasn't on the bench anymore. For once Alice felt disappointed at the lack of her uncle's presence, but only because she had been so excited to give him a piece of her mind when she got back. She sighed sadly before making her way up to her room and showering.

Now the second thing that struck Alice as odd was the lack of a certain Samantha. She wasn't supposed to be at the apartment per se, but there was no sign of her normal return between jobs. Samantha often came home and relaxed for an hour before making her way over to the sewing depot for her second shift. Alice quickly changed into her pajama pants and another t-shirt. This one said _'Glee'_ on it in big yellow letters, the back of the shirt reading _'Don't stand so close to me.'_ She had just changed when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Samantha?"

"No, this is Alice."

"Is Samantha there?"

"No, she's at work."

"No she's not." Alice tensed, chewing on her lower lip nervously.

"What?" Her tone was slightly higher with panic. Charlie missing, Samantha not coming back between jobs, her brain was piecing together the information but her stomach lurched uncomfortably hoping she was wrong.

"This is Alexandra from Tailors; Samantha hasn't shown up for work yet." Alicia slammed down the phone, her heart racing and breathing heavy. She quickly grabbed her jacket and threw on her runners before dashing out of the building towards the subway station.

"CHARLIE!!!!!!!" Her shriek made the whole street vibrate; a handful of people glared and stared at her as she tore through afternoon crowds to reach her destination faster. Fiery red hair flying behind her and violet eyes sparkling with rage. She reached her destination twenty long minutes later. A tall, old, vine–covered house on the edge of Brooklyn.

Alice slammed her fist hard against the door multiple times. "CHARLIE! OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR!"

No one answered. "CHARLI-" The door swung open with a loud creak and she was faced with a tall red headed man, toothy grin still plastered on his round face. He frowned slightly at his niece's flushed faced and furious expression.

"How can I help you Alice?"

"Where's," She panted, "Samantha."

"Who?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow mockingly and that was the last straw. Alice wound up punching her uncle full on in the face, his nose shifted with a sickening crack.

"Ah!" He screamed and fell back. Alicia threw the door open the rest of the way and stormed inside, running around frantically while Charlie stumbled into the kitchen to clean up his now bleeding and broken nose.

"Samantha? SAMANTHA!" She screamed, darting from room to room. There was no sign of her blonde friend. Then she found it. The rustic death trap of a contraption, it was shaped almost like a pod from a Star Trek episode she'd watched a few weeks previous, black metal contrasting with silver and sticking out in random places. It looked more like a torture device from the Spanish Inquisition then a- whatever it was supposed to be. Then it clicked.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Alice turned on her heel, panic written all over her face, and exasperated expression present as well. Her uncle stood in the doorway, a large old brown envelope in his hand.

"Y-you didn't?" She stammered and he grinned, though there was a different look to this one, the crazy look he got when his thoughts were solely devoted to _'science.'_

"It works you know." He stated simply, waving the old envelope in her face. "I sent her back and told her to send me this if she made it." Alice snatched the envelope from his bloodied hands and tore it open. The paper inside was a single sheet, aged and extremely delicate looking.

_Dear, Charlie_

_The year is 1884, the weather is always dull but the culture is amazing. I didn't end up in New York like you told me I would. I'm in England. Though I don't mind, it is quite pleasant here and I am enjoying myself thoroughly. I've found a nice flat on Baker Street, London. My address is currently 221 if you're curious and would like to look into it._

_Give Alicia my best and tell her I miss her immensely._

_Love,_

_Samantha Carter._

She almost cried, almost. Alicia took a dozen deep breaths to calm her down while she reread the letter several times. When she finally looked back up at her uncle her gaze was a determined one.

"Send me back. The same way you did her." Charlie's grin widened and he snatched back up the letter.

"Of course! Of course!" He laughed, and then winced as it caused his now broken nose to throb painfully. "Just step inside my dear." He gestured to the death trap of a pod. And Alice stepped into it hesitantly, her mouth set in a grim line, gaze sad but firm. Sure, Samantha had been fine when she wrote the letter, but who was to say if she was alright afterwards? Something could happen to her and it would be Alicia's fault for getting her friend wrapped up in her uncle's twisted world. She frowned, her heart aching with worry for her close friend who'd done nothing but good for her.

"Now just relax Alice." Charlie was turning knobs on the side of the machine.

"I want to go to the same time and place you sent her." She stated firmly in a deadpan tone. "And this better work."

"Oh it will! That letter is proof!" He waved a hand in the direction of Samantha's letter, now sitting on the table in the corner of the room. The machine gave a slight hum and Alice couldn't help but feel nervous, her uncle was a nutcase. Sure, the thing had worked once, but to work again was another story. Her skin started to tickle and she tensed.

"If she's hurt Charlie I'm going to rip your face off and feed it to that pathetic excuse for a dog you walk for extra cash." Alice spat the threat even as her vision started to fade into a white light. Then she couldn't see. Alice was noticeably shaking now, trembling from fear. This was a stupid idea there had to be a better way to go about this. She tried to move out of the machine but found she couldn't, it was too late. Alice was glued to the spot.

The last thing she saw was her twisted uncle's toothy grin. God, she hated that grin.

* * *

**Please tell me it's better and I didn't delete my old one for no reason. Sorry if it's a bit slow, all first chapters are normally, setting up the story and all that. I'm aiming for twelve chapters in total. Each will be decently long so it may take longer to update. :)**

**Holmes: I miss myself. *pouts***

**Pyro: You're in the next chappie old boy!**

**Holmes: Haza!  
**


	2. Is It Poison Nanny?

**Ello! So sorry it took me so long to update....:( Please forgive me...I had exams then exams then second semester which was cruel...gosh school is annoying :( But I was babysitting my neighbours and bored so I thought it was the perfect time to type Chappie two!!!**

**I know this one is a bit boring, but it has to happen to set up for the future....**

**I don't own any of Conen Doyle's characters....or Glee . Thought I should throw that in there...**

**

* * *

  
**

London, England- 1885

The steady tune of a violin broke Samantha's concentration. She frowned, forcing herself focus on the paper in her hand. She skimmed it quickly, emerald eyes darting left and right as she read the lines of medical inquiry. Finally, she sighed, her hands dropping to her lap, paper and all.

"Must you insist on creating such noise?" Samantha shot the violinist a dirty look, he smirked back at her, striking a sour note on purpose and watching the young blonde woman cringe.

"It is called music my dear Samantha, and I was under the impression you enjoyed it." Samantha smiled slightly and shook her head, amused.

"I do, though there is a time and place for everything. And while I'm reading over John's work may not be the best time." The man raised an eyebrow,

"Since when are you and Watson on a first name basis?" Samantha noticed the interested sparkle in his dark eyes and it was her turn to smirk. She knew full well how to bait the great detective.

"Since I decided it to be so." She responded almost childishly and as if on cue the door to Sherlock Holmes' messy room burst open, and in stepped a straight-postured and gentlemanly doctor. Watson glanced about the room and frowned slightly.

"Still haven't tidied up I see." He gestured to a particular towering pile of papers to his right.

"Still haven't lost hope I see." Holmes shot back playfully, setting his violin down and folding his hands on his lap. Watson had to resist rolling his eyes and turned to Samantha. She was sitting on the small sofa by the dusty window. Her hair tied up into a neat bun at the back of her head, loose strands of golden hair falling around her petite face. She was wearing a modest blue dress today and held his papers on her lap with delicate fingers.

"I don't know why you insist on working up here, especially with him around." Watson sighed taking a seat across from Samantha and nodding his head towards Holmes.

"I like the atmosphere." She responded, smiling and Holmes couldn't help but chuckle. Watson shot him an unamused stare before focusing his gaze back on the papers in Samantha's hands. She noticed his gaze and handed the papers to the doctor.

"How was it?" he asked, taking the sheets and flipping through them himself.

"Flawless, as always. Honestly, I don't know why you always insist on me proof-reading your records when there is nothing to ever correct." Samantha fixed Watson with a slightly annoyed gaze, though noticed Holmes still intently listening to their conversation. She smirked before adding. "John."

Watson seemed unfazed by her using his first name, but Holmes noticeably straightened, his gaze moving from Samantha to Watson, then back to Samantha.

Sherlock recalled when they had first stumbled upon Samantha Carter. She was clad in some sort of odd white uniform that resembled a doctor's. Watson had inquired her place of work, because he hadn't been aware of any female doctors working in London, let alone England. Holmes had been intrigued as well, his analytical eyes scanning her in order to help his impression of the young blonde. Samantha had smiled kindly and said that she was a veterinarian, an animal doctor. He knew she wasn't lying. Samantha continued to say she worked on the corners of 45th and 6th. Which was an odd address neither himself nor Watson was acquainted with. The blonde veterinarian seemed to gaze around for a moment and examine their confused expressions before asking where she was. How foolish, she was on Baker Street. No, Samantha wanted the town? Well that was London. London where?

"…England." Holmes was brought out of his recollection by Samantha's soft voice stating the name of their land. He noticed she was looking at him and had probably been talking to him.

"Sorry, what?" Holmes asked and she sighed, shaking her head in a familiar manner before standing up.

"I said it seems to rain everyday here in England." She gestured to the dusty window that was now covered in water droplets, the sound of heavy rain pattering against the glass as well as the roof and the cobblestone streets outside.

"Only in London." Watson added before standing as well. Holmes jumped to his feet, as his two friends approached the door.

"Where are you going?"

Watson turned back to his friend and gave him a tired smile.

Holmes it's late, I'm exhausted and Samantha has to sleep as well. We aren't all nocturnal like you." Sherlock fell back into his chair with a soft plop, picking up his violin and smirking at Watson in the doorway.

"To say I was nocturnal would be to imply I slept all day and kept awake all night. That is obviously not the case Watson, for I sleep whenever I deem it a convenience."

"Yes of course." Watson's reply was followed by a loud clap of thunder and Sherlock heard Samantha's steps falter in the hallway from surprise. Watson glanced towards the window before mumbling.

"Be careful." He didn't want a repeat of last month, when the bored detective had attempted to create some sort of lightning rod, giving himself a nasty shock and successfully setting his bedroom curtains on fire.

"Nothing to worry about Watson, I'm much too occupied." Holmes said to the closing door before raising the violin back to his chin and starting a soft melody to contrast the weather.

* * *

Rain. Alicia hated rain, maybe her roommate's strong dislike of thunderstorms had rubbed off on her, because she recalled loving storms as a child. Then again, Alice had never experienced a London storm. A cold breeze struck her and pierced her skin as Alice started wandering. Her clothes were drenched and her mind was screaming at her to seek shelter from the storm, but where? Where could the disoriented actress find shelter when she didn't even know where she was? In fact, Alice didn't even know where she was headed; it just seemed that walking would prove more productive than standing helplessly in the pouring rain. It was a few minutes before she noticed the odd looks she was getting from the few people who remained on the street in the stormy weather. Alice gave them equally perplexed looks, examining the old clothing and style. It was also odd not seeing vehicles anywhere. She spotted a few horse drawn carriages but they weren't a remarkable sight as the new yorker had seen such things many times when walking through Central Park. Come to think of it, the men who drove those carriages around for the many tourists also dressed much like the men who drove the ones here. Alice smiled to herself, appreciating her people's accuracy and need to be true to details.

Thunder. Alice jumped. She was shaking now, chilled to the bone. Her hands were so cold they burned and her cheeks and any other exposed skin was red. She wrapped her now drenched spring coat around her small frame tighter and tensed, clenching her teeth as an attempt to cease their chattering, but only succeeded in shaking harder and making her jaw hurt. The once cozy and warm Pink Panther pajamas were now heavy after the cotton material had absorbed all of the rain, and her running shoes made a squishing sound with every step. A sudden wave of depression hit Alice and she started to cry. At first it was a choking sensation and a few rogue tears, and then the normally tough girl was all out sobbing. She had just wanted her friend back. Alicia wasn't exactly a friendly person, so someone who could tolerate her was hard to come by, let alone someone SHE tolerated. Samantha was all Alice had and she had foolishly allowed her to become wound up in her deranged uncle's studies. Then, the worst part of the whole ordeal was that she had allowed her strong emotions to overpower her thoughts yet again and foolishly transported to old England who knows when! Without being properly prepared and with no idea where Samantha was!

Alicia stopped walking and collapsed against a cold brick wall, sliding down it slowly as her sobs wracked her body. Her red hair was matted thickly to her face and felt as if it were freezing in the cold air. She was lost, confused and for the first time in a long time, afraid. Alicia cast a sad look up to the cloudy sky before dropping her gaze to the dirty ground again. Wait. The red head paused, her tears stopping for a moment as her mind recognized something. Alice slowly raised her gaze again, but stopped it halfway up to the sky, resting it on a street sign.

"Baker Street." Alice spoke out loud to herself, her voice small and shaky. "Two-twenty-one B, Baker Street!" Her heart's pace quickened with new found hope and Alice jumped to her feet, taking off down the cobblestone road. That was a address mentioned in Samantha's letter, maybe, just maybe she could still find her friend!

* * *

Another loud clap of thunder and Samantha squealed, clutching her bed covers tighter and shaking slightly. She cast an unnerved glaces towards her bedroom window and watched the water slide down the glass. It was soothing for a moment, before another loud boom sounded and she shut her eyes tightly, hiding under the protective shield that was her blanket.

Samantha heard the door to her bedroom creak open slowly, but was too wracked with fear to really acknowledge it.

"Samantha?" The voice was soft and reassuring and was followed by her bed creaking slightly as someone sat beside her.

"Y-yes?" She replied, trying her best to force confidence into her tone but failed miserably.

"Are you alright?"

Samantha peered out from under her covers to see John Watson sitting beside her, clad in his sleep wear and giving her a worried look. Her fear of thunder storms was no secret. Sure, she'd planned on keeping it a secret at first, but there were far more storms in London then there were back in New York and the blonde's weakness was soon discovered. Holmes found it quite humorous, which she scowled at. Though, Watson had met her fear with an understanding smile and comforting presence, which she appreciated more then he would ever understand.

She took a few deep breaths before letting go of the covers, sitting up and placing her hands in her lap. Samantha met Watson's gaze and gave him an annoyed and insulted look, an attempt to cling to whatever dignity she still had left. Sure, every residence of the house was aware of her fear, but that made it no less embarrassing.

"I can assure you John; I am perfectly alri-EEEK!" Another loud clap of thunder sounded and without thinking Samantha threw herself at Watson, clinging to him for dear life. It was then he became fully aware of how much his friend was really shaking.

Of course that wasn't the first thing the doctor noticed. No, he tensed in surprise at her sudden shriek and close presence, but as the intensity of her fear became more obvious, Watson relaxed a bit and wrapped his arms around the girl, attempting to calm her.

"Shh, Samantha it's only thunder." She nodded hurriedly into his chest but made no move to pull away, liking the presence of another person to block out the sounds and thoughts of the raging storm outside. He had to admit it was awkward, Watson felt as if he were taking advantage of the poor girl in her time of weakness. He had never been in such close proximity with a young woman whom he wasn't in a relationship with, not to mention she was in her sleep wear, which was far more revealing and exposing then daytime clothes. Watson felt himself tense again in embarrassment at the thought, but was too kind-hearted to push Samantha away while she trembled in fear and searched for comfort. He sighed, awkwardly rubbing her back in soothing circles and whispering words of comfort. The good doctor was glad the room was so dark or he was sure Samantha would notice the scarlet blush on his cheeks.

There was a loud knocking on the door downstairs, which was odd. Sounds of Mrs. Hudson yelling something over the loud wind that made itself present when she opened the door, followed by a surprised scream.

Watson tensed and Samantha forgot about the storm outside and froze. It was quiet in the room for a minute as she realized the position she was in and her eyes grew wide. Samantha hurriedly pushed Watson away, blushing furiously and apologizing over and over.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking, I was scared uh…oh my gosh!"

Watson stood and hurried to the door while she spoke and at first Samantha had thought she'd frightened him off in embarrassment before she remembered Mrs. Hudson's scream. She quickly threw the covers off and darted to her bedroom door as well, throwing it open and rushing into the hallway.

Watson was halfway down the stairs towards the small platform Holmes's room and his sat on. Sherlock, who had been both annoyed and curious at the nanny's shout had peaked his head out of his bedroom door and now stood at the top of the first flight of stairs looking down and trying to see who was at the door. Samantha peered over the railing and squinted into the dimly lit entranceway.

Mrs. Hudson was standing at the door, the storm outside blowing harsh rain into the house and soaking the front carpet. Then, there was the single form of a person, familiar yet out of place. Samantha gasped recognizing not only the pajama pants the figure wore but the person they belonged to.

"ALICE!" She screamed in surprise, gawking at the drenched girl on the front step. Both Watson and Holmes jumped at the sudden noise and gave Samantha a surprised look.

"Two-twenty-one B, Baker Street…." An exhausted and nearly delusional Alicia mumbled more to herself then to the other's present. Sherlock snapped out of his unusual shocked persona and swiftly descended the stairs, narrowing his eyes at the oddly dressed woman before him.

"That is indeed, this house's address." He answered, raising and eyebrow curiously. Samantha pushed her way past Watson, who seemed to be frozen in some sort of shock on the stairwell, staring at the shivering girl, and only broke his gaze to turn to Samantha yet again. He made to say something to her, but stopped as she rushed down the last flight of stairs and shoved both Holmes and Mrs. Hudson out of the way as well.

"Alice?!" Alicia's eyes lit up at the sight of her friend and she threw herself at her. Samantha gasped and tumbled to the ground in surprise, and Holmes, who'd thought the odd shady woman had attacked his housemate grabbed Alice and dragged her off of her friend. He noticed she was crying and struggling against him but he only tightened his grip on her.

"Let go Sherlock!" Samantha's tone was firm and almost angry and he let go, surprised that the blonde was even capable of such a demanding quality, and also insulted. He had only been trying to help. Alice again threw herself at her friend, sobbing, and Samantha started to cry as well, hugging her friend tightly.

Watson stood beside Holmes and the two of them along with Mrs. Hudson, looked down on the two emotional women, with confused expressions on all three of their faces.

"Oh, Alice I've missed you so much!" Samantha wiped the tears from her eyes and held her friend back by her shoulders, looking her over. Alice's shocking appearance became noticeable and Samantha frowned. She was dripping wet, there was mud all over her clothes and face and clumped in her hair, a cut on her forehead and many scrapes on her hands were bleeding, her eyes were red and puffy and she wore nothing more than a pair of pajamas a Glee t-shirt and a light spring jogging jacket.

"Alice," Samantha's tone was serious now, worried even. The room was quiet, though the air was thick with a tense aura. "What are you doing here?" Both Watson and Holmes leaned towards the two subconsciously, curious to hear the answer. Alice swayed slightly in Samantha's grasp.

"I was worried." She muttered and Samantha felt her heart lurch painfully with guilt before Alice slumped, unconscious.

* * *

**Pyro- Yay chappie two completed! o.o Watson what was REALLY going on in that bedroom?**

**Watson- er...nothing. **

**Holmes- You forget how thin the walls are ol' chap! *wink wink nudge nudge***

**Watson- O_O WHAT!? I was simply comforting her! The poor young lady was destressed!**

**Pyro- Ok, I wrote the thing and now that I look back you were totally feeling Sammy up....-.-**

**Holmes- Hahaha!**

**Watson- Shut up Holmes you're just jealous 'cause women find you discusting, unhygenic and brutal!**

**-Shocked Silence-**

**Pyro- *cough* Anyways... Please review 'cause I luff you's all! And if you do, I'll stop Watson from killing Holmes...with his cane.**

**Holmes-...There's a sword in the cane... o.o .....REVIEW!!!! AHHHH!**

**:)  
**


End file.
